The Greatest Adventure
by swimmeralltheway
Summary: This is a short story of one of the many adventures James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had at Hogwarts. Please R&R. This is K. Hope you enjoy. (All rights go to J. K. Rowling. I own NOTHING!)
1. Chapter 1

I kept going over the plans in my head. Nothing was going to go wrong as long I was around. It always seemed that way. If I were involved, everything seemed possible to do. I just hoped that this time it was the same way. As I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear what Sirius had just said.

"What did you say again?" I asked.

"Blimey Prongs, how have you made it to seventh year with hearing like that? Are the plans ready?"

"Almost, almost. I'm still working out the fundamentals."

"Well we need to hurry."

"I know, I know. Stop being so serious"

"Ha ha, very funny. You know I like to be called Padfoot."

"Just messing with you."

As we started to ascend the stairway, I caught sight of a short, broad boy standing next to a normal-looking kid. This thought was funny, because if you really knew who Remus Lupin, or Moony, was, the last thing you would ever think of him was normal. All four of us shared his secret, none daring to reveal it.

"So how's the plan coming?" asked Lupin.

"It's coming, Moony, just a few more days." I replied.

"Are you sure it will work?" asked the short boy.

"I'm positive. Geez, Wormtail, have some faith in me. Have I ever let you down?"

"I mean, what if it doesn't work, or what if we all get expelled? What if-"

"You talk too much." I interrupted. We got this."

**Peter, also known as Wormtail, seemed to be convinced by my speech. I had this effect on him. Whatever I said, Wormtail would follow. It's like, if I jumped off a cliff, he was there right behind me. This was our last year at Hogwarts. We all decided we wanted to finish our year with a bang, literally. The Slytherin house thought it would be sooo funny to use a sticking charm on the Gryffindor house's table seats. We all were stuck there for hours. We four plan on revenge. And revenge we will have.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I sat on the comfy seat in the Gryffindor common room, I thought of everything we needed. In order to get this perfect, we needed one additional ingredient. The problem: the only person who has it is the potion's teacher, Professor Bovem. She is the meanest, cruelest, and most heartless teacher you'll ever meet. She is a very short person. On top of her head, she has hair that resembles a mop that looks like it has been used longer than Nicolas Flamel has been alive. Her arms are as thick as a human's neck, and she has a gut the size of a small boulder. Her skin looks like wax that was put under a heat lamp. She always has that look on her face, like she was smelling the worst thing imaginable. In total, you did not want to get on her bad side. The only place to get our last ingredient, loakoa, was in her supply chest. She had many locks on it and never left it open for more than a minute. For weeks I have been trying to figure out how to steal, um, I mean borrow, the loakoa from her supply chest. The loakoa is the most important ingredient we need. It has the ability to give an inanimate object the characteristics of an animal.

I was just thinking of another crazy idea to get the loakoa when someone tapped me on the back. I turned and with a surprise, I was looking at Lily Evans. When I had first met her, she thought I was nothing but trouble. She had a point there, but what can I say? What's life without a little fun. We had started dating this year, and it has been the best year since, well, since before we got humiliated by the Slytherin house. She crossed her arms, and then I knew this was not going to be good.

"What are you guys up to?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied as casually as I could.

"Don't play stupid with me. I know you're up to something."

"No I'm not!" I tried to give her my best I'm-innocent and you're-wrong look, but she kept staring daggers at me. Dang, this woman was good. My own mum couldn't even get me with her wolf stare.

"James Potter," she said. Wow, was she serious. Only when I was in trouble would someone say my full name. "This is our last year of Hogwarts. I don't want any of us to get expelled before we graduate. I know that the Slytherins were jerks and glued us to our seats, but this is important to me. Also, you're a head boy, and I'm head girl. It is our job to set an example for the school.

I tried to reason with her, but that is as safe as poking a sleeping dragon.

"But Lily," I said, "we have this great idea on how to get back at them. We just-"

"Need to steal loakoa from Professor Bovem."

I sat there flabbergasted. How did she know what we needed? Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and I promised that only we four would know what the plan was going to be. Had one of them told her?

"How did you find out?" I asked her.

"Please, I'm smart. I can always find out what your going to do."

"Wormtail told you."

"Well, I kind of got it out from him using my little skills."

I made a mental note to not drink anything Lily made. She may be sweet, but she can be dangerous. She is amazing at potions. She probably made a truth potion and gave it to Wormtail.

"Wait," I said, "aren't truth potions banned at Hogwarts?"

"Well..."

"Oh, so you broke the rules." I gave her a huge smile. "Aww, I'm rubbing off on you. You look so cute when you're breaking the rules."

"Fine, I knew I couldn't change your mind. So, I came to help. First, Professor Bovem's chest is always locked. To open it, you have to use a key. She keeps this key around her neck. I know for a fact that between ten and eleven PM, she is asleep in her office, when she should be doing her work. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Suddenly, all these ideas started coming into my head. This was perfect. Once we get the loakoa, the plan will be complete. All these weeks of working on it will finally pay off.

"Thanks Lily," I said, "you truly are the most wonderful girlfriend ever.

"I know," she said, "and don't you ever forget that. But, if you guys are caught, I had nothing to do with this."

"Oh Lily, I have soo much to teach you."

**As she walked away, I knew for a fact that the only person who could do this was someone who could fit through a hole. Wormtail.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was ten-fifteen PM. Padfoot, Moony, and I were standing outside Professor Bovem's office with a large rat. That rat suddenly transformed into Wormtail.

"C-Can we go over the p-plan again?" asked Wormtail.

Wow, he must have been nervous, because he rarely stuttered.

"Here's the plan," said Moony. "First, you're going to go into Professor Bovem's office through this hole." He gestured to the nearest hole. "Then, you're going to climb next to Professor Bovem, and then you're going to grab the key on her necklace. Then you're going to the chest and open it. Grab the loakoa from the chest. Then come back here. If we're not here, meet us in the common room. Got it?"

"Got it. Well, here I go."

As we watched, Wormtail transformed himself back into a rat and ran into the hole. See, remember when I said Moony was not normal. Well, he's a werewolf. Once Padfoot, Wormtail, and I found out, we wanted to become animagi. Animagi are people who can turn into one type of animal anytime they want. Padfoot can turn into a dog, Wormtail a rat, and me a stag. As we waited, we heard sounds coming towards us. I turned to my friends and mouthed the word "run." They got the message, and we ran. As we were running, I tripped over a loose floorboard. A rookie mistake. I lifted my head in time to see Padfoot and Moony stop and turn around to see me on the ground.

"Run," I screamed. There wasn't enough time and better that just I should get in trouble then all three of us.

Padfoot tried to run back to me, but Moony pulled him back. They both ducked under a statue, and with a second to spare. I looked up and came face to face with our headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Great, I thought, he's the last teacher I want to catch us when we sneak out after curfew.

"James," asked Dumbledore, "why are you here?"

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I was sleepwalking." Gosh, that sounded stupid.

"Carry on then, and make sure return to bed. But remember, be kind to our caretaker. He already has enough to clean." With a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore left.

Padfoot and Moony emerged from behind the statue.

"What just happened?" asked Moony.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"**Let's just hurry back to the common room before we run into another teacher." said Padfoot.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was breakfast time. I was sitting next to Lily and Padfoot. Padfoot looked a little nervous. He turned to me.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" he asked.

"I'm positive; now you relax." I replied, while stuffing a muffin in my mouth.

**Ten minutes later the screaming started. Floating above the Slytherin table were firecrackers shaped like lions. They were roaring and jumping and eating all the food. They also were exploding only near the Slytherins. When one exploded, a smelly, purplish liquid, that would not come off for a full 48 hours, exploded onto them. The firecrackers were designed to only explode on Slytherins. All the Slytherins were soaked in the liquid. One of the firecrackers exploded and said, "Gryffindor rules!" I looked at Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail, and we all started laughing. The Slytherins have learned to never mess with us again. I said we would get our revenge, and revenge was served that fine afternoon. I told you we would go out with a bang, and we did.**


End file.
